The note
by fears-and-expectations
Summary: Robin goes to a party with Bruce wayne, and who shows up? Slade! Bruce learns what Robin was to Slade, and the trouble begins!
1. Chapter 1

~an~

hello people, i wrote another story but the sad thing is that i cant update my other stories :( so i have made alot of one shots so enjoy.

* * *

><p>The party dragged on for hours, only to become exclusive around Wayne manor. The music stopped at eight, but the people waltzed as if they could still hear the music. Most people crouded around the Billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. Other crowded into little circles, talking gossip about one another. Then there was Dick, the 14 year old kid, Bruce's ward, who sat in the middle, watching the people dance, gossip, and idle over made Dick chuckle, watching people gossip like no one could hear them, then go say hi to that person 9:45 the party was <em>still<em> going on, then the charity auction started. People from Asia, Uzbekistan, and other country's, brought valuable treasure's for the orphan walked over to Alfred pennyworth, their former butler.

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Alfred." Dick practically yelled, the music was too loud for anyone to really hear nodded, probably not even hearing what Dick had said, and turned away, to finish the cookies he was he walked up the 5 staircase, something caught his eye, a man, possibly in his 40's was in their library, reading a book. Dick walked into the library, suspicious, and rather confused. The man seemed not to see him, But continued reading.

_Now he is just being annoying,_ Dick thought. Dick coughed rather loud, so he could get the man's to no a fail, the man continued reading._ Is he deaf? Blind? Crazy in love with that book?_With questions swarming in his head, he walked over to that man, and asked the first question that came to his mind that wasn't rude: "What are you reading Sir?" Dick Said in a muffle. He hated being rude, but this was had tried to get the man's attention all night, and if this didn't get it, that guy must be dead.

" Maximum ride, the angel experiment. It fascinates me how much she doesn't wanna save the world,but for the sake of humanity she has to. Have you ever read it?" The man chuckled when hearing his response."No, Bruce doesn't like fairy tales in this house...Sir." Dick said, more of a whisper than a normal conversation.

This man was starting to scare Dick, But the man continued with the conversation."Thank you for this conversation , whats your name again?"

"Dick,Dick Grayson."

"I am Slade Wilson." And they shook hands, not knowing the fear was going to come."Why are you leaving the party, Dick?"

"Tired, need to get ready for _boarding school _in the morning, But why aren't you going to the party yourself?" Dick answered his question with a laughed a little. "Bruce told me you were full of questions, but remember curiosity killed the boy."

Was this man just threatening him? 'Killed the boy' sounded like a threat, but what could Wilson do? He was just a man after all, and Dick was a super hero, with 4 amazing friends and batman.

Dick started to walk away, knowing Bruce would never believe his , by the time he told Bruce this, it would be 4 in the afternoon, on his way to the titans tower."Ow, and _Robin_, Good night."Dick heard this, and ran out of there as fast as he could, he needed to tell Bruce about this he knew their identities...

He found Bruce by commissioner Gordon, talking about pulled on Bruce's sleeve of his suit, gesturing him to they entered the only unpopulated part of the house, the kitchen, where Alfred was still making cookies, he blurted our the whole story to Bruce.

"Where is this man now?" Bruce said, not looking 'd probably already come up with a plan for get them out of trouble. Dick gestured to follow and said 'library'. They practically ran all the way there, hoping he was still there, and that Dick wasn't crazy.

No one was in the library, but there was a note addressed to :'Dick from Wilson'. He opened it carefully, hoping it wouldn't explode like Joker's always did. It read:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Robin,<em>

_Hope the party was a success, you know who i am already, so does batman, or should i say Bruce? have fun at the party, and **have fun.**_

-slade

* * *

><p>That night, all Dick dreamed about was chaos and murder...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to think about this Dick. Why does he want you? What did you do?" Bruce said next morning at the dining room table. They had apparently not slept well, as they both had dark circles under their were worried about the same thing though, Dick's safety. "Why do you even care Bruce? This is my problem, and mine alone."Dick said under his breath, knowing Bruce could hear him, like of like a _bat_. Dick wasn't happy about the fact that he was in danger, especially in Gotham. In Gotham, bad things were sworn to happen, even in your own home.

"I care because your my son, so to speak, and i care about you and i don't want what happened 3 years ago to repeat itself." Bruce said in a high pitched voice, almost yelling. Even though he cared, he wasn't Dick's father, only a foster that, he was a foster billionaire family."Don't you ever bring that up again Bruce!" Dick shouted at Bruce, with a savage look in his eyes. After all, he was the boy wonder, not a little side kick who always got kidnapped and saved in the end.

"You can't keep pretending that didn't happen you know. Someday, you will come to accept what happened, and thank me for it."Bruce said in a calm voice, knowing anger would build up and someone would get punched in the face."SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, SOMEDAY I WILL THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME FROM GETTING SHOT, AND RUNNING AWAY?" Dick shouted at the top of his rage was building up and was finally let out. "Yes."Was all Bruce answered before leaving for work, leaving Dick confused and terrified for his life.

* * *

><p>"The boy has done well, so to speak." Slade said to himself in his had been monitoring his every move from the first time he arrived at Wayne manor. He was deeply disappointed in Robin. He let his guard down, and showed his personal life, and now Slade had everything he needed for black mail and treachery. Life was so easy sometimes...<p>

* * *

><p>"Bruce, i think you need to know the truth about Slade." Dick finally said after a day of silence. Bruce sighed, Dick was always the one who couldn't go without a conversation for more than a day. He sat up, and walked into the living room, and sat on the couch so they could talk in peace."What is it?" Bruce said, sounding bored already. Dick ignored that fact and sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.<p>

"Slade...i know him."

"And?"

"Don't get mad, okay get mad if you want to but..." Dick trailed off.

"How does Slade know you Robin?" This made Dick shutter, when Bruce gets serious, he meant every word.

"I was his..." He trailed off again.

"OKAY I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHAT WERE YOU TO SLADE FOR GODS SAKE!" Bruce yelled to his ward, furious.

"I was his apprentice..."

* * *

><p>~an~<p>

~muhuhaha my first cliffy~


	3. Chapter 3

~authors notes~

~harro! here eas chapta 3 peeplol! lol~

* * *

><p>"Police, yes hello, I would like to speak with commissioner Gordon please." Bruce said from his cell phone. The second he heard those words, Dick knew there was going to be trouble, Big sat down on the couch of their fine living room, feeling out of place, which is almost impossible when you live started to watch Bruce pace around the room, muttering something to Gordon, Bruce's old friend. Dick and him had met several times, not counting when he was Robin.<p>

"Can you look for information on him? Slade, or Death-stroke as we know him down here." Bruce almost smirked, but kept his looks serious. Dick got up, feeling anxious, and walked back to his room. He grabbed his duffel bag and started to pack random items, not looking what he was packing, he grabbed his bag, and walked downstairs. Bruce hung up the phone as o=soon as he saw this, and marched toward Dick, looking mad, and precautionary.

"What the hell do you think your doing Dick?" Bruce asked, looking at the duffel looked away from his cold stare, and looked to the ground."I'm going home, my team needs me, and besides, Slade is probably going back to Jump city anyway."Bruce shook his head,"No." Dick saw this, and made a furious face, letting 'Batman' know, he wasn't going to take was 15 after all, not a little kid anymore.

"What do you think will happen when death-"

"Slade is what he goes by now." Dick corrected sighed:" Death-stroke, then, What do you think will happen when he finds you? I'm sure he won't play nice." Bruce stap out though his teeth, both were about to go insane.

"I can handle it, Bruce, I'm not a kid. And besides, I don't play nice either." Dick smirked, and with that walked outside, leaving Wayne manor, and going home.

~r&r~


End file.
